


Faceless, Nameless

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: An expanded view of the events in the episode Faceless, Nameless.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Where are you?!” Emily screamed into the phone, practically blowing out Morgan’s, JJ’s and Rossi’s eardrums. She was at the hospital with Hotch, who hadn’t woken up yet; she couldn’t do a damn thing. But she definitely heard a shot.

“What’s the matter?” JJ asked, wondering what had Emily so riled up. “We just left the school. The boy is okay. We’re on our way back to the house.”

“Hurry up!” she screamed. “The unsub is there and I just heard a shot. I think Reid was hit!”

Immediately, Morgan stepped on the accelerator, not caring who was in the way. They couldn’t lose him. “On our way.”

\------------------

When Emily noticed that Hotch was missing and probably hurt, the only other person she had contacted for help in finding him was Penelope. Everyone else needed to keep their heads on the case, not on Hotch - it’s what he would’ve wanted.

Penelope did her genius thing and found Hotch fairly quickly, rushing to his side as soon as she located him. She was panicking; he had to wake up. They couldn't lose the team leader. They just couldn’t. 

Emily walked into the room. “Garcia,” she croaked. “Reid’s been shot.”

“What?!” you gasped. “Who? Where? What happened? Is he okay?” she rambled. “We can’t lose him too. First Hotch, then Reid? What the hell is going on?” She started to cry, her mascara running down her face. Emily wrapped her friend in a hug, wanting desperately for none of this to be happening. She hadn’t heard anything about Reid and her team leader was lying in a hospital bed with nine stab wounds. It was too much; she wanted to collapse. It was only her role as an anchor for others that was keeping her standing.

\------------------

As soon as they approached the house, Morgan barely parked the car, instead hopping out in mid-movement after seeing Spencer on the ground.

The father of the boy they’d just saved was kneeling next to the unsub that Spencer had shot, doing his best to stop the bleeding. “Kid, are you okay?” he asked, rushing to his friend’s side.

“Yea,” he groaned, clutching at his knee. “It’s nothing, but he wouldn’t put the gun down. I had to shoot.” His head fell back in pain, but the bleeding wasn’t too bad. He’d be fine - his leg just hurt like a bitch. “Call Emily,” he said, realizing they didn’t know what had happened to him. “Call Emily,” he repeated. “Something’s happened to Hotch.”

“What’s wrong with Hotch?” Rossi asked, scared to know the answer. Since Foyet had escaped, he was afraid that he’d go after Hotch. Hotch had pissed him off - and something like that wouldn’t be taken lightly by a man like Foyet.

“I don’t know,” Spencer winced. “Emily went to his apartment and said he was missing.”

\------------------

On the way to the hospital, Rossi called Emily, asking exactly what happened.

“Foyet,” she said flatly. “When I went to Hotch’s apartment, there was a pool of blood on the floor. From what I could gather, Foyet stabbed him and then brought him here. He has something else planned, otherwise he wouldn’t have kept Hotch alive.”

“How is he?” JJ asked from the back seat.

Emily shook her head as she looked back at her boss, still lying on the table covered in bandages. “He’s...” his eyes opened and she heard Garcia gasp. “He just opened his eyes. Is Reid okay?”

“Yea,” Morgan replied, a sigh of relief escaping him. “He’s in pain, but it’s just a flesh wound.”

Emily closed her eyes. “Oh, thank god. Okay, I’ve gotta go. See you in a few.”

As she hung up the phone, she ran into Hotch’s room. “Hotch?” Emily asked. Garcia was crying happily and rubbing his forearm.

“Thank god you’re okay,” she said through tears.

“What happened?” Emily asked, wondering if he could remember what transpired.

Through a strained voice, Hotch spoke. “When I got home, he was in my apartment. He shot right next to my ear, but I didn’t flinch,” he started. “I asked if he was there to play games and he came at me so we fought until I got knocked to the ground, and then he pulled out the knife.” He winced and grabbed at his side, “He took of his shirt. He wanted to show off his scars and then said we’d have matching ones as he stabbed me. After the second one, I can’t remember anything...We had a case?”

Emily shook her head. “Yea,” she said hesitating. Granted he was awake, but with nine stab wounds, he still wasn’t out of the woods and she didn’t know if telling him about Reid would cause him any distress that his body couldn’t handle. “We solved the case and caught the guy, but Reid was shot.”

Hotch’s breath caught in his throat and Emily saw a small tick in his stats on the machine at his bedside, so she clarified immediately. “He’s okay,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. “The unsub came to the house. He drew out the son to isolate the father and Reid jumped in between them. He was hit in the knee. He’s in pain, but he’s going to be okay.”

His eyes closed and he took a deep breath, wanting more than anything to get out of the bed, but his body wouldn’t allow it. “Thank god,” he breathed. “This is too much.”

At that moment, the rest of the team minus Spencer made their way to his room. “Foyet?” JJ asked, staring in horror at Hotch’s bandaged body.

He shook his head. “What did he take?”

They all looked at him in confusion. “He leaves something and takes something. What did he take?”

“I don’t know,” Emily said, “but he left Morgan’s credentials. You were checked in as him. When I was in your apartment, I saw an address book with one of the pages ripped out. It was in the ‘B’ area.”

"Hayley’s maiden name was Brooks,” he said, looking at everybody and silently asking them to do what he couldn’t. Save her. “I put her under her maiden name in case it ever fell into the wrong hands.”

Immediately, Hotch pointed towards the chair where his personal effects were. “Can you hand me my things?” Emily picked up his bag of items, watching as he pulled out his wallet. When he opened it, he knew exactly what was happening. A folded picture of Jack and Hayley was there. 

He was going after them.

Were it not for his drive to catch Foyet and make him pay for everything, his heart might have given out right there.


End file.
